


Orlesian Makeup

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine finds her girlfriend in front of the mirror, her makeup is a disaster and they are already late. It's a good thing that Josephine is such a miracle worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlesian Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Maquiagem Orlesiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764377) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #023 "mirror".

She had been sitting in front of that mirror for what felt like hours now, and all she managed to do was to make things worse. She looked as ridiculous as those silly Orlesian masks. Finally, Ellana sighed and gave up. If she could go without a formal dress or a mask, maybe she could go without makeup or styling her hair. It wasn't the first time she was painting her face, but she wasn’t very used to this, and couldn’t begin to understand Orlesian fashion. She was just starting to clean her face when she heard the door.

“Inquisitor, are you ready… oh” Josephine looked horrified at Ellana’s face, too shocked to revert to her usual politeness.

Ellana dropped her head on the table, hiding her face between her arms. “I know, I look hideous, you don’t have to tell me.”

Josephine got closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not that bad, you just exaggerated a bit on…”

“Everything?” Ellana supplied.

Josephine smiled. “You are too dramatic. I’m sure this can be easily fixed. Do you want any help? We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.”

Ellana sat up. “Yes, please! I don’t even understand what I’m supposed to do with all of this.

Josephine placed a chair next to Ellana’s, who turned to they were facing each other. She took the cloth Ellana had been using, and with her other hand held Ellana’s chin, gently wiping away the makeup. She was amazed at the mess her girlfriend managed to do with her own face. Not for the first time, she wondered if the Inquisitor and her companions would be able to behave.

“I can’t believe you can kill dragons, but makeup is foe you can’t defeat.”

Ellana shrugged. “Bull, Cassandra, and Viviene do most of the work. Plus, I don’t understand Orlesian makeup, all the colors seem wrong.”

Josephine chuckled. “That’s because they are, sweety. This base is too light for your skin, and you are covering the vallaslin. Let’s see what we have here…”

She looked at the absurd amount of makeup that was over the vanity, and selected a few items that seemed more appropriate.

“You know, I like it a lot better when you call me pet names. Maybe you should call me that all the time, just forget ‘Inquisitor’, I was never partial to titles.”

Josephine blushed. “Stay still now. We don’t have much time.”

She worked fast, and obviously had skills in this area. After finishing with the base, Josephine took a thin brush, using light silver paint to highlight the vallaslin. The contrast between the brown skin and the silver marks was already beautiful on a regular day, but somehow Josephine made it even better. She used white and silver for the eyes and lips, creating somewhat of a mystical look.

“All done, now turn to the mirror so I can do something about your hair.”

“Please no live birds! Leliana told me about that fashion disaster,” she said, even as she obeyed.

Josephine laughed. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you. I was thinking about a simple braid.”

“You are brilliant, I don’t know what I would do without you. Let me give you a thank you kiss.”

“You can thank me _after_ the ball. Now we have to finish this and hurry.”

“Will you at least give me the honor of a dance? It would be a shame to be all nice like this and not have the chance to impress the only girl I care about.”

Josephine blushed. “We’ll see about that. But now hurry.”


End file.
